


Good Behaviour [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, original photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by entanglednowThe plants know what fate awaits them if they're bad. But sometimes, if they're very good, there is also a reward.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Good Behaviour [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291679) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:04
  * **File type:** MP3 (5 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dr7z4i1z8zdix98/goodbehaviour.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Good Behaviour_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291679)
  * **Author:** entanglednow
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel




End file.
